Unsealed Time Rift
by Blue Heart Burning
Summary: Naruto finds a three-pronged kunai in an obscure and mostly hidden area under a chip in the Memorial Stone on Training Ground 3.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha and Team 7 were gathered on Training Ground 3 waiting on their, as always, late sensei. Due to the usual expectations of Kakashi being hours late at a time to anything he hasn't deemed important, such as the release of a new book in the 'Icha Icha' series by Jiraiya of the Sennin. After exhausting his energy trying to have a civil conversation with either Sakura or Sasuke, Naruto had begun to scavenge around the Training Ground and came across an interesting gap in the structure of the Memorial Stone shaped like a kunai facing the sky. Reaching his hand into the gap, he wriggled and pushed until his hand made contact with the glint that had been reflecting the light.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted his team as he arrived three hours late. Naruto was still wrist deep in the Memorial, and didn't bother with shouting "You're late!" At their sensei along with Sakura.

This, being as unusual as it was, gained everyone's attention. Sakura stared at Naruto openly whilst Sasuke watched, slightly concerned, from the corner of he's eye. Kakashi eye-smiled at Naruto and asked if something was up, receiving a vague. "Fine." In reply.

As Kakashi turned back to the other two to question if Naruto had shown any other unusual reactions, Naruto managed to pull both his hand and what he'd found out from under the Memorial.

"Hey, Sensei! What's this for?" Naruto called out holding up a three-pronged kunai with a yellow seal tag wrapped around the handle.

Kakashi turned to see what Naruto was asking about before his lone visible eye widened in panic. "Naruto! Put that back!" He cried.

There was a loud gush of air from the gap which Naruto had just removed the three-pronged kunai knife from, the rush blowing Naruto's hair forwards into his eyes as he stumbled forwards slightly.

With a loud gurgled swoosh and cracking sounds, a swirling tornado of light exploded from within the gap and dragged a loudly protesting Naruto into its clutches. As he was whipped higher into the air, he heard his team cry out his name and felt as his sensei grabbed him by the waist and tucked Naruto's head close to his neck and shoulder, shielding him from the harsh tendrils of glowing wind.

At the sound of a high pitched screeched and a startled yell, both Sasuke and Sakura were roped into the glowing tornado with their team mate and sensei.

"Grab hold of each other!" Kakashi shouted his order. "Now grab my hand!" He finished holding his hand towards the pair. Sasuke, keeping a firm grip on Sakura, reached out and latched onto Kakashi's hand and was then yanked into Kakashi's protective embrace also. Two shadow clones of Kakashi suddenly appeared behind the genin and held the three between them, keeping them as safe as possible.

The glowing tornado suddenly disappeared, leaving every member of Kakashi's Team 7 stranded in mid-air.

"Uh, oh." Naruto muttered before all four began to fall. With a yell, Naruto scrunched his eye shut and held onto Kakashi tightly.

Sasuke landed messily on his feet beside Kakashi who was simultaneously holding Sakura up by her arm and supporting Naruto who had clung to him like a baby monkey and carried on yelling.

"Dobe! We're on the ground!" Sasuke snapped causing Naruto to quiet down and open one eye cautiously.

"Oh yeah. We are." He blinked owlishly.

"Maa, maa." Kakashi started. "You're so much trouble, Naruto." He finished with his infamous eye-smile.

Naruto tilts his head up to look at his sensei with a deadpan expression. "Pervert." He utters as he lets go and drops to the floor. Kakashi adopts a wounded look and presses a hand to his heart.

"Such disrespect from one of my cute little genin." He mock whines.

"Woah!" A loud voice suddenly exclaims from behind the group. "That was awesome!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It was with a feeling of dread that Kakashi turned with his team towards that loud shout that sounded so familiar.

His eye widened slightly as team seven took in the image of a Naruto, Uchiha style. Goofy grin, loud obnoxious voice, bright eyes, and love of orange. To the relief of Sasuke and Sakura, this boy knew about moderation and had limited the orange to the goggles on the top of his head, covering his leaf headband, and the lining of his cloths.

At the sight, Kakashi let out a quiet, slightly choked, "Obito…" when the three genin turned to look at their sensei, they noticed that his visible eye had widened in shock and horror.

"Huh?" The boy asked in confusion. "You know me?" He suddenly brightened and placed his hands on his hips, pushed his chest out and smiled broadly. "Ha ha ha." He laughed triumphantly. "I see, I have a fan." A hand is placed on his chin held up by his opposite elbow and a confident thoughtful smile with closed eyes is adopted. "A fan… that recognises the next Hokage at a glance!" He cried in triumphant joy. One hand back on his hip with the other thrust into the air, his pointer and middle finger forming a 'V' for victory and a enormous, face splitting smile covering his face before shrinking and becoming a more bashful and a true, pleasantly content, smile.

There was a moment of silence before what the boy had said caught up to Naruto. "Hey!" He shouted. "You're not gonna be the next Hokage! I am!" He finished while thrusting a thumb into his puffed up chest proudly.

The boy stared at the orange ninja before snorting and crossing his arms, face contorting into smug superiority only achieved by an Uchiha, even the Uchiha's black sheep can pull it off when he feels the need. "Yeah right!" He scoffed. "I bet you only just graduated! I'm a chunin! I'm more likely to be Hokage than _you_!" he leant forward for emphasis, pointing a mock accusing finger in Naruto's direction.

"Why, you!" Naruto shouted before letting out a war cry and charging the Uchiha. Caught off guard, Naruto knocked the boy over and began a brawl which neither of them would win.

"Naruto! Obito! Knock it off!" Kakashi commanded. The authority he rarely displays ringing clear in his voice.

The brawling boys instantly separated and Obito stood to attention whilst Naruto watch in shock as Kakashi went from laid-back, lazy Kakashi-sensei to fierce, strong leader Hatake. The other two genin also looked at their sensei in varying degrees of shock. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke had ever seen Kakashi look this fierce, and it finally hit home for his genin team that Kakashi _is_ one of the elite Jounin of Konoha, revered by the village and their allies and feared by their enemies.

"Woah, sensei…" Naruto started in a slightly awed voice. "You sounded really leader-like then." He blinked at Kakashi owlishly before blurting out "What happened?"

Kakashi sighed in mild annoyance and large amounts of despair. "Maa, Naruto. Do me a favour?" Naruto tilted his head. "Shut up for a moment."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, instantly on the defensive. "What's that about!? I didn't do nothing- Ow!" Naruto held that top of his head in pain before turning to look at a fuming Sakura and cowering back a bit.

"Naruto! You idiot! Do as Kakashi-sensei says!" she raised a fist again at the sight of Naruto opening his mouth to argue. He instantly snapped it closed again.

A muttered "Ch, what an idiot." Echoed from the other side of Kakashi. Naruto spun to face Sasuke, ready to yell when he froze at the sight of Kakashi's dark stare and settled for glaring at Sasuke instead.

"Hey, mister…" Obito started of slowly. "You look exactly like my team mate, Baka-kashi. Just… bigger." Obito looked Kakashi over as a slight look of disbelieving despair flashed through Kakashi's lone visible eye. "Ae you related?" Obito finished, sending a scrutinising look at Kakashi.

"Yeah, something like that." Kakashi answered with a sigh as he was harshly reminded what an idiot Obito could be. "Think you could take us to your team leader, Obito-kun?"

"Huh?" Obito blinked. "Oh! Yeah! Come on, I'm late for my team meeting now, cause of you!" With that, Obito spun on his heel and began running to the training grounds where his team were supposed to meet at, Team Seven following closely behind.

Following Obito through the training grounds heading towards the seventh training ground, the genin of the team kept sneaking glances between their sensei and Obito. Kakashi ignored the looks he received from his team whilst he tried to figure out how they would get back and Obito remained oblivious to the looks completely.

_Naruto removed one of Sensei's special kunai from a space under the Memorial Stone._ Kakashi pondered to himself. _So if I can convince sensei to put another kunai there it should seal it back up. But how will we get back home?_ Kakashi sighed. _I'll have to talk to sensei and the Third about what happened. This is going to be hard._

The three genin shared a glance, two thirds worried and concerned, the other third mildly annoyed as Kakashi let out a chuckle randomly.

"Rin! Sensei! Baka-Kashi!" Obito yelled, waving as he reached training ground seven. "Sorry I'm late! I saw a tornado of light, and then an older version of Kakashi and three kids, a blonde, an Uchiha and a pink haired girl fell out of it!"

Little Kakashi scoffed, arms folded as he turned away from Obito. Minato smiled indulgently at the thirteen year old. Rin walked towards Obito, a gentle smile on her face.

"Good morning, Obito!" She greeted leaning forward and smiling happily, hands clasped behind her back. Obito stopped and blushed scratching the back of his head and looking down sheepishly.

"Morning Rin!"

"Huh?" Rin leant to the side and looked passed Obito. "Who're your friends, Obito-kun?" She asked looking back at the boy. Kakashi turned around to look at the four silent ninjas. Minato was trying to think if he'd seen them before. The Jounin, blonde boy and Uchiha looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen them. The girl was a complete mystery to him.

"Oh! Yeah!" Obito yelled out as he spun around. "These are…" He trailed off as he realised he didn't know their names. "Uh, actually." He turned back towards his team with a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his head. "I forgot to ask."

Minato and Rin blinked in shock before Minato placed a hand to his face with a laugh.

"Oh, Obito." Rin shook her head in fond exasperation.

Little Kakashi sighed before letting out a scoffed "Idiot."

"Hey!" Obito yelled back, fist raised. "Don't call me an idiot, you, you, you Teme!"

Minato ignored the commotion of the boys' argument and walked around them and towards the four with Rin.

"Hello." Minato greeted, reaching out a hand. "I'm Minato Namikaze."

"And I'm Rin Nohara!" Rin chirped smiling at them.

Kakashi shook Minato's hand. "I know. On both counts." He smiled pleasantly.

"Oh?" Minato questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Yep. I'm Kakashi Hatake and these are my students, Sasuke Uchiha," He held a hand over Sasuke's head. "Naruto Uzumaki," He held his other hand other Naruto's head, Naruto beamed and let out a _"Nice ta meet ya!"_ "And Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled and said a bright and delicate _"Hello!"_


End file.
